


Perfume of Youth

by QuickLikeLight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of Scott/Stiles A/B/O ficlets, cleaned up for posting. Heavy on the O/O content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where We Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott meet at a Heat Spa

Heat is always a bit desperate. Between play mates it maybe shouldn’t be; they are there to soothe one another, bring each other off just enough to get through it. The heat spa is just a place where they can find each other, Omegas in need - help each other through their heats without Alpha interruption. It always starts gentle, gives them time to get comfortable, leaves them breathless and happy as their sweet heat pheromones fill up the play mating room they’ve reserved.

Play mates are rarely permanent. The others in their play class switch partners regularly, even within the same heat, working one another until their muscles are sore and their holes ache, full up and sated. Stiles and Scott don’t, though. They never switch partners.

Scott knows, intimately, the smell of Stiles’ slick, the feel of his fevered skin under Scott’s hands, the way his eyes roll back a little during the first big orgasm of heat. Stiles revels in the way Scott looks for him across the sea of Omegas, finds his eyes and smiles that sunshine smile before tangling his hands in Stiles’ hair, pulling his mouth to where Scott wants it.

Still, it's not that unusual that they never change partners - until they start meeting in between heats.

First it’s just shared milkshakes at the local diner, talking about school and how Scott wants to be on the lacrosse team but Coach says he’s a liability, how Stiles is mostly in love with this Beta girl from school with red hair. Scott doesn’t really listen when he talks about her, just nods and smiles a lot, because this girl isn’t the one Stiles plays away his heats with. Scott is.

Slowly, one by one the other Omegas at the spa that they’ve known since they presented stop showing up for their heats; they’ve been claimed by Alpha or Beta mates, and they don’t have to use the heat rooms anymore. Some of them go on suppressants, work in the world without a mate, and Scott admires that but he wouldn’t trade his quarterly heat date with Stiles for anything.

Until he shows up one month and Stiles isn’t there. Hasn’t checked in. Hasn’t even left a message.

Scott’s scared, a little. It didn’t seem like Stiles had been holding out for an Alpha, but maybe he had. Maybe Scott had been reading this whole thing wrong. But, no. If he had, surely he would have said something. He and Stiles are more than play mates; they’re friends. Stiles is his  _best_ friend. He would have said something.

His heat hasn’t started yet in full. He likes to go early, work up some steam with Stiles before they get too far gone to remember all the details. He smells a little ripe, he guesses, but not bad. He wonders how he’ll smell to Stiles, if the smell of Scott’s impending heat will turn him on, the way the faint traces of Stiles’ scent do Scott, or if he’s looking for something darker.

Deeper.

More like rut. 

He finds his friend in a mess on the bed, sweaty and panting.

“You weren’t - ugh,” he groans, hand half-buried between his legs. “S'posed to see me like this. Not now.”

And Scott is so scared he’s done something wrong, that Stiles doesn’t want him, but he can’t take his eyes off the beautiful Omega writhing and cursing on top of the covers.

“Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?” His voice is shaky, but he can do this. If Stiles tells him to leave, he’ll go. But then Stiles is climbing out of the bed, dragging himself toward Scott on shaking, coltish legs. His skin’s marked with fading bruises and he smells like maybe he’s been at this a while, heat fully ripened a week before it was due.

“Some asshole Alpha triggered my heat. Didn’t want it. Wanted to spend it with you,” he pants, trying to wrap his arms around Scott and peel Scott’s clothes off at the same time.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Scott asks, a little dumbfounded as Stiles strips off his sweater, his t-shirt. “I would have come. You know I would have.”

“Didn’t know. I didn’t know I wanted this… like this, until I thought he was going to mount me. I thought… I didn’t know if you’d want this. Like this.” Stiles is mouthing at his neck, just over his scent gland, and it makes Scott’s knees tremble. The smell of heat is swamping his senses. He doesn’t ever lose control like an Alpha would, but it’s a near thing sometimes, this close to Stiles when they’re both wound up. Still, he has to keep his head. Just for a while. Just until he’s sure.

“What do you mean, ‘like this?’” he asks, holding Stiles up with trembling hands.

“With me. Always with me. My mate,” Stiles answers, too fast, just fast enough. “You came. You looked for me. That has to - it has to mean something, Scott. More than just play. It has to. Please. It has to.”

Scott’s eyes go wide as he realizes what Stiles means, what he wants.  _Mates._  Not play. Not a substitute - just them, together, always. Bonded through choice, not by some stupid physiological magic. He can choose. He can choose this.

“Yes,” he growls, gripping Stiles’ nape with one sweaty hand and pulling him forward. The kiss is searingly hot, a clash of tongue and lips that makes them both breathless as they pant into each other’s mouths, “Yes, yes, you, I pick you, I pick you.”

When they go back to the heat spa for their next shared heat, they reserve a single room indefinitely, and the “McCall-Stilinski” emblazoned on the paperwork is as much of a bond as any knot ever tied.


	2. Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is, most Alphas find their relationship… unsettling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for gender essentialism and homophobia.

The truth is, most Alphas find their relationship…  _unsettling_ . 

Omegas are supposed to love Alphas, to want them, to be desperate for them. They’re supposed to pull their heat-slicked bodies out of heat rooms begging for an Alpha knot to make them better, make them  _whole_. 

The problem is that Scott and Stiles complete each other in ways no one expected, and they don’t really need a knot to make that real. And Alphas do not get that. 

At first it seemed pretty harmless: Danny teasing them in the hallway at school about what close _friends_  they are, Finstock rolling his eyes when they held hands as they sit on the bench, Jackson watching them under hooded eyelids, whispering, “Yeah, I could watch that all day.” 

It’s not so harmless now. They get approached on the street, offers of “a real knot to keep you satisfied,” Alphas promising to fill them up until they can think of nothing else. Catcalls become harsh insults as Scott buries his face in Stiles’ neck, scents him with a quiet comfort that puts their Alpha hackles up. 

“Did an Alpha hurt you?”

“You just haven’t met the right one yet. You’ll change your mind.”

“Your scent’s all wrong anyway,” they say. “I was just offering to do you a favor. It’s not natural, to be this way.”

Scott and Stiles know better. They comfort one another in the safety of their rooms, away from the world. Their hands caress where rough Alpha hands grab, petting skin and soothing hurts.

“There’s nothing wrong with us,” Scott promises, smoothing his hand over Stiles’ face.

Stiles nods, nuzzles their noses together sweetly. “There’s nothing more natural than loving you." 


	3. Everything You Need But That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Asked: Do you think that Omega!Stiles and Omega!Scott would ever bring knot-play into their o/o relationship? Like, sheaths with fake knots or dildos [I still have never learned the plural of "dildo"]? I can imagine Scott wearing a sheath with an inflatable knot and "knotting" Stiles, with a toy inside of him to keep him full until it's Stiles' turn to "knot" him.

It’s just that Scott’s been with an Alpha, and he knows what it’s like. He knows how it feels, to be filled up with that knot, the hard pulse of it deep within his clutch. He remembers the ache of having Allison over him, inside him, stretching him until he thought he’d burst. Stiles hasn’t though. He hasn’t had that, and it chips at Scott, makes him wonder if - well, if Stiles had been with an Alpha first, would he want that? 

Would he still want Scott?

It eats at his heart, making him feel guilty and sick until one day when they are wrapped around one another, scenting and snuggling, Stiles snaps. 

“What is  _with_  you lately man?” he growls, pushing Scott down against the mattress. “You’re so distant. Even when you’re here you’re not here. What’s up? Are you mad at me?” He falters, biting his lip, and asks, “Is it… is there someone else?” 

"No, no, God,” Scott shakes his head so hard he’s dizzy with it, clutches Stiles tight to his chest. “No, it’s not that. Not at all." 

"Then what is it?!” Stiles sinks into him, tension gone from his muscles. 

“I just… I’m worried,” Scott sighs, before explaining the whole thing. All of it, from his concern about Stiles missing out on this part of his sexual experience to his fears that Stiles might leave him for an Alpha, might find someone who could care for him better than Scott can. 

“Scott, Scotty,” Stiles sighs, rubbing his nose against Scott’s as he kisses him over and over. “Never, Scotty. No one could love me as well as you do." 

"So you don’t care that you won’t ever feel it?” Scott asks, still a little worried. “The knot, I mean?" 

"I didn’t say  _that_ ,” Stiles grins. When Scott’s eyes go wide, he adds, “There are some pretty fantastic things to be found on the internet, baby. I’ve just been waiting for the day you offer to tie me up.” 

They don’t make any orders that day, since that would involve leaving the bed, but it is a definitely on the table now, and Scott - well, Scott is just about ready to tie the knot. 


	4. All the Boys in the Yard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JackRabbitLoveSong: How about Alpha!Derek, Alpha!Isaac and Alpha!Jackson deciding to have a competition over who should get the right to be with Scott, and after the winner goes to tell him, Scott blinks at them because a) he literally has no idea who they are because they never actually introduced themselves to him in the first place because they were so busy fighting with each other and b) while they were so busy trying to out-Alpha each other, Stiles shyly asked Scott out for milkshakes and he said yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heatsex warning

“Hey, Scotty, what’s going on?” Stiles asks, slinging an arm around Scott’s waist and snugging him close. On the field there are three alphas running sprint sets, carrying - are those bags of rocks?

“Uh. I think I’m being. Courted? Maybe?” 

“Oh, fun.” Stiles presses a kiss against the side of his head, lingering to let the scent of Scott’s hair and his rising heat pheromones fill his nose. The heat of another omega always smells nice, but Scott’s smells amazing, like all good things Stiles has ever smelled rolled up together. “Who’s the alpha?” 

“Um. There are three of them? One of them is Jackson Whittemore -” 

Stiles snorts his disbelief, and Scott rolls his eyes in agreement. The _I know, right?_  is implied. 

“I don’t even know the other two.” 

“Wait, they’re courting you and they haven’t even introduced themselves yet? What kind of alphas are these?” 

“Complete failures, mostly,” Scott shrugs, saying it as sweetly as he can. Stiles snorts again. 

“Have you indulged their alpha egos enough yet by hanging around to watch? I mean, I know it’s fun and all but…” Stiles nudges him with a hip, letting his mouth go hot and soft against Scott’s ear. He can feel Scott shiver next to him, and it thrills him deep in his groin like nothing else can. “We kind of had plans, babe.” 

“Yeah, yes, we did. We do. Uh. Yeah. Let’s go.” 

One of the alphas grunts with exertion as they turn back toward the Jeep, walking hand in hand. They’ll notice Scott’s gone eventually, but that’s okay. No alpha could break their bond anyway.

 

-v-

 

“How long do you think they’ll take to notice?” 

“Hnnnghhh?” 

Stiles twists his fingers in deeper, adding a forth as he pumps them in and out of Scott’s heat-slicked hole. 

“How long is it gonna take ‘em to notice your heat’s already started? They’ve been in here comparing knot sizes since practice ended!” Scott has come four times already on his hand, and once on his mouth. Stiles’ fingers are starting to prune. 

“Gotta - gotta - home,” Scott pants, delirious with heat the way he always gets. Stiles glances back out into the locker room, out of the small safety of the showers where the running water helps hide Scott’s scent. 

“I know baby. Soon as those knotheads leave I’ll get you home. Get you home and fuck you real good, okay?” 

“Mmm, yeah, Stiles, gonna - gonna share with me?” Scott grins dazedly, obviously remembering their last shared heat.

“Got my finger on the trigger as we speak Scotty. All you gotta do is say when.”


	5. Your Obedient Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For LC, who wanted "Engraved Invitations to Stiles' Ass"

“ _To My Chosen Alpha,_ ” 

Stiles huffs and scratches it out, dipping his pen back into the inkwell. He tries again. 

“ _To the Most Worthy_  -” 

“Still not right,” he sighs, crumpling up the test paper. He throws it onto the pile, which has long since overflowed the trashcan. His eyes are heavy, but with his heat starting in a month there’s no more time to lose. Not if he wants to secure his mate before anyone else does. He thinks hard, absentmindedly chewing on the end of the calligraphy pen before grabbing a heavy piece of cardstock.

Start as you mean to go on, Stiles. 

“ _Dear Scott_ ,”

Perfect.

The letter stays in his backpack for days, despite the rush to get it written. Every time he thinks it’s the perfect time, something happens and it suddenly - well, isn’t. Like outside of the school after lacrosse practice, when everything is quiet and still, and he thinks, this is the moment - but then Jackson walks up, ruining everything, as usual. Or in Scott’s room while they study for their Econ midterm, Scott grinning at him over the index cards as Stiles fumbles for the vocabulary. It’s almost perfect, except then Scott’s stomach rumbles and he makes this distressed little noise and Stiles thinks, _No, not yet, he might say no_. So he holds back. 

And now here they are, two weeks away from his heat, and the letter still sits in the front pocket of his backpack, safely encased in its gilded envelope. 

“I’m just saying you have no idea what the Byzantine empire was like, so you can’t really judge it like that,” Isaac says, mouth half-full of peanut butter and jelly. 

“Issac, we’re talking about history textbooks, not your life,” Boyd replies half-heartedly. Erica swipes his Coke off his tray and takes a swig like she got away with something. Boyd just pulls another out of his bag, rolling his eyes. “Scott, back me up here.” 

Scott looks thoughtful (perfect) and says, “Well, I mean, Isaac has some points. None of us were actually there, so - ” 

“What are you losers arguing about?” Stiles asks, swinging his leg over the bench. At that moment, Boyd opens his new soda, Isaac reaches over to punch Stiles in the shoulder, and Erica uses her body to check Isaac into the table. He falls into Boyd, who drops his drink, causing it to spray all over Stiles. 

And Stiles’ backpack. 

“Dude, oh no,” Scott looks genuinely concerned as he pulls the bag from Stiles’ hands and starts patting it down with napkins. “You still keep an extra shirt in the front?” 

It’s like watching a slow motion horror film as Scott pulls the letter out of the pocket, slightly damp from the spray, eyebrows high on his head. “Hey, is this for me?” he asks, fingering the wax seal before he breaks it open. It’s obviously his, what with the “Alpha Scott McCall” written in glittering gold ink on the front. 

“Dude, really?” he says, eyes wide. In a nightmarish act of stealth, Erica grabs the letter out of Scott’s hands and reads it aloud for the entire table to hear: 

“Dear Scott, 

My heat’s happening in October. It’d be cool if you spent it with/in me. Check yes or no. 

-Stiles” 

Stiles buries his head in his hands, unable to move or speak or even blink in the face of this humiliation. He can hear Allison and Lydia whispering, hear Danny’s quiet noise of sympathy, Erica’s bold, brassy laugh. It’s too much, and the room’s spinning a bit, but then his Alpha is touching him, lifting his bright red face and kissing him, sweet and full of promise. Stiles grabs at him like Scott is a life preserver in this sea of shame, kissing back with everything he has. Even if Scott says no and he has to transfer schools tomorrow, at least he’ll have this kiss. 

“Hey, hey,” Scott says, breaking away but hovering close, like it takes everything he has not to dive back in for Stiles’ mouth once more. “Consider this my RSVP. I wouldn’t miss it.” 


	6. Your Mom Goes to College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SS88 said: Am I allowed to do two? If not, you can just pick one. But um…O/O Sciles frat boy AU?

“You ready for this weekend?” Stiles asked, throwing his snapback onto the little table in their room and scrubbing long fingers through his hair. The scent of him filled the small space instantly, and Scott nearly rolled out of the bed trying to chase it. 

“Almost?” Scott recovered, pointing at a basket of neatly folded sheets and towels on the floor. “Got one more load, but you can take those down next time you hit the basement.” 

“Sounds good, man,” Stiles flopped backward on the bed, already warm and ripe smelling and almost too good to stand. Scott curled against him immediately, scenting with enthusiasm until Stiles cringed away, laughing. “Tickles.” 

“Sorry. Smell good,” Scott shrugged, trying again to get at the stretch of Stiles’ neck. 

“Probably going to be sick of that smell in by next week,” Stiles said fondly, rubbing his hand over the back of Scott’s neck. 

“Never.” 

“You guys ready?” Danny asked, sparing one last glance around the heat room. The hand-me-down fridges were full of food and water, stacks of fresh linens lined the make-shift shelves of the room, and the Ikea mattress on the floor had been fitted with a fresh plastic cover, just to keep everything sanitary. Stiles pulled a double ended dildo out of his duffle bag and waggled it at Danny. 

“Ready as we’ll ever be!” he laughed as Danny rolled his eyes and mimed slamming the door shut. 

“Okay, how do we know when to come get you out?” Boyd asked, drilling them down through a facemask that would filter out their pheromones. 

“We’ll bang on the door repeatedly and yell ‘Isn’t there an alpha here to save us?!’” Scott joked, dry smile painted on his face. Danny mimed slamming the door again. 

“Okay, for real though, the password is ‘Carol’, so when I yell that, you’ll know we’re done.” Stiles tossed his bag on the floor and looped his arm around Scott’s waist, pulling him in for a big, smacking kiss in front of everyone. “We’ll be fine, guys. We’ve each spent heats alone before. This is going to be like. Way better than that.” 

“And if you need anything at all?” Isaac prompted, arms crossed over his chest. 

“You’ll come running,” Scott finished for him, blowing the beta a kiss. 

“All you have to do is ask,” Isaac laughed, catching it in his hand and shoving that hand in his pocket. Stiles blew him one too, but Isaac ignored it. 

“Okay. Be safe. We’ll be here all weekend if you need us.” 

Boyd paused on the landing, half-turning back to where Scott was closing the heavy heat room door. “Yo. McCall. Why ‘Carol’?”

From the second floor a distressed, “STILINSKI!” sounded, and Stiles doubled over with laughter. Scott smacked him. 

“Uh. That’s Jackson’s mom’s name.” 

“Noted.”


	7. Hired Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Omega!Stiles begrudgingly hires Alpha-for-hire Scott to get him through his heat :D

“Are you sure this is what you want?” the Alpha - Scott - asked again, hovering in the doorway, blocking his path. 

“I paid you didn’t I?” Stiles grumbled, half-shoving him out of the way. Scott fell back easily, all sweetness and concern as Stiles tossed his duffle bag against the wall and began stripping off his shirt. 

“Oh, whoa, hey.” Scott stilled his arms, bringing the shirt back down and smoothing it around his hips. “That’s not how this works?” 

“What do you mean?” It had been difficult enough to track down an Alpha that didn’t make his skin crawl. Scott seemed fine, for a knothead, but if he wasn’t ready to handle Stiles’ heat -

“Sit down,” Scott gestured toward a pile of cushions, mounded up nest-like in the corner of the room. “We have a few hours before you’ll need to take anything off. I’d like to talk to you first. Get to know you a bit?” 

Stiles let himself be led over, dumbfounded. He sipped wordlessly at the cup of ginger tea Scott offered him, and nodded appropriately as Scott read off his paperwork, verifying everything was correct. 

“Okay, from the sounds of it you’d probably prefer non-penetrative methods of relief, and -” 

“What is this?” Stiles finally broke out of the spell Scott’s behavior had cast over him. “Aren’t you an Alpha? Aren’t you here to like, I dunno, knot me until I cry and then call me a slut? Did I accidentally call an omega service?” 

“Oh no.” Scott looked so desperately sad that for a moment Stiles was concerned  _he_  was going to cry. “No, Stiles, that’s - that’s terrible. I mean, I know some Alphas do things like that, but it’s so bad. I would never - your heat is such a vulnerable time. I just want to help you work through it as safely as possible so that you can get on with your life.” 

“You… safely … non-penetrative?” Stiles blinked, setting his teacup down on the floor. 

“Are you with me, Stiles?” 

For the first time in his life, Stiles looked at an Alpha and said, “Yeah. I want to be with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
